Noah Morelle
Noah Morelle Noah Morelle was raised in America with his twin, Luke Morelle, and mother, Professor Stephanie Morelle, but the twins believed their father to be dead. Noah moved with his family to World's End because because of his mother's research. Noah was previously thought to be one of the teenagers, but it was revealed he is actually a clobot. Noah in Series One Noah arrives at World's End with Luke and his mother, and is shocked when Stephanie is arrested. He is determined to find out why and get her back. He quickly makes friends with Cat Sharpe as both of them want to rebel against the strange and unfair system. When Stephanie is released, he finds his father is alive, but Noah and Duncan do not get along because Duncan knows Noah is really a clobot. Noah is certain something is up at World's End, and after the teenagers discover the Secret Zone and their twins, he quickly befriends Casey Winters who helps him in his investigation into the SZ. When Casey shows him some toxic chemicals hidden in the SZ, this leads Noah and the teenagers to conclude their twins are being trained to be terrorists. When the teens steal the object and confront the adults, the truth about the Apocalypse, the mission to Titan and the fact the their twins are clobots is revealed. Stephanie swears Noah and Luke are natural born twins, but when Luke finds out Noah is a clobot, he tells Noah he is the clobot to protect him. When Noah finds out the truth about himself, he starts to destroy one of the rooms in the SZ and is deactivated by Lena. After Noah jumps off the castle wall and survives, he finally accepts he is not human. Casey finds him and realises he is vulnerable. He manipulates Noah and persuades him to join forces to take the rocket and get the clobots on Titan 2. When Noah and Casey try and take the rocket, they are confronted by the others, but everyone except Stephanie runs when Casey releases a toxic gas only the clobots are immune to. Seeing his mother is willing to sacrifice himself for him because of her love and belief in him changes Noah's mind, and instead of going on the Titan 2, he saves Stephanie. After Casey sets off with the rocket, Slim tells Noah how they were going to use the rocket to fire a pictish ball into the asteroid because it contained mirror matter and could destroy the asteroid, saving the world. Noah knows that Casey has pictish balls on the rocket, and because of this, the adults know to redirect the rocket into the asteroid. When Lena can't kill Casey, her nephew, by firing the rocket into the asteroid, Noah is the one who presses the button and saves the world. Noah joins in the celebrations as he feels he has been accepted again by his friends - although the Morelles do have a lot of family bonding to do. Category:Characters